


Lace-Up Thigh High Boots

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is too good for this world, Magnus' Shoe Collection, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Smut, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Magnus has had a long day, Alec is always willing to help him unwind





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your shoes:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=13509440

Magnus had had a _long_ day and it’s lack of tact, brains, and Alexander had not helped his mood. 

There was a meeting today, for the council of High Warlocks, and apparently Magnus was a hot topic at it. With Valentine’s return the council had begun to reconvene and discuss their plans to protect all warlocks. Magnus was of course the main speaker at the event as his domain in Brooklyn was the nearest to ground zero of this whole mess.

~0~

“I have protected every warlock that has entered my territory! I cast the hive spell to keep everyone in the loop, which is more than I can say for McAllistor or Elathan!” The High Warlocks of Reno and Homestead of course protested. The warlock’s of Reno had stayed in hiding for perhaps a week before resuming their lives of running most of the casinos in the area. Homestead’s were still barricaded in the Coral Castle, cut off from the rest of the world with no information. 

“And what of you Magnus Bane!” Shouted the High Warlock of Sattva (only called that because High Warlock of Trout Lake was just embarrassing), “Last I heard not only did several of those under your protection fall but you’re running about with the Nephilim!”

Several agreements coursed through the halls.

“Yes I am assisting the Nephilim with this war, it’s on my doorstep! Again!” Magnus slammed a sparking fist against the table. “I hold the greater New York area under my protection, where Valentine struck last time I’ll remind you. I was there when the Circle slaughtered the Whitelaws who ran the New York Institute! I have felt every warlock in my region that has fallen, excuse me if I chose to work with the few Nephilim that see beyond half our heritage.”

“Oh but it’s more than that, you’re screwing one of them. And a Lightwood at that.” The High Warlock of New Orleans played with a string of beads, Marie. 

“We’re aware of Magnus’... relationship with the Lightwood boy.” The High Warlock of Los Angeles sighed, “That is not up for discussion at the moment.”

“At the moment? What does Alexander have to do with the protection of our people?” Magnus asked, Malcom Fade gave Magnus a sad look it seemed to be all he gave people these days.

“Magnus, your connection to the Lightwood’s have made some question your loyalty. The Lightwood’s were prominent members of the Circle and now you have charmed their eldest child into throwing away his wedding. Is this just a revenge game? Or is it true you have become almost a pet to them?”

“These young shadowhunters are not their parents, and as for Alexander the choice he made was all his own. I am the only thing holding the downworld together in New York I do not have time for petty revenge games. The Seelies have withdrawn from us entirely, the leader of the local Wolf Pack and the new leader of the Du Mort Vampires agree with me that working with the Nephilim may be what we need to bring about an end to Valentine.” Magnus paused for breath, “I am trying to secure a future for every faction and you want to sit here and question my loyalty or dare ask me if I’m a **pet** to the Shadowhunters?!” 

The room fell to silence as they took in Magnus’ words, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was one of the older magic users in the room, and he had been on the frontlines both for the Accords and the Uprising. He invented the portal with the help of a Shadowhunter and was the current holder of the Book of the White, one of the council’s greatest grimoires. Magnus Bane was a force to be reckoned with, and not just as a magic user; he ran a safehouse for the Downworld in the form of Pandemonium as well as its front as a successful night club. 

Several heads bowed in shame for forgetting that, the council had a great deal to thank Magnus for.

Malcolm stood from his position at the table, “Does anyone else have any commentary toward Magnus?” Nothing. “Well then, I believe that’s enough for today. Magnus?” 

The Indonesian warlock looked up to meet his gaze eyes still burning with fire.

“The warlocks of Los Angeles will provide any assistance we can, all you need to do is ask old friend.” A few others made similar offers afterwards.

“Thank you, all of you who chose to stand with us in New York. I would like to evacuate the children and anyone who wishes to leave for protection, if any of you have any room for them please send me a fire message and I will pass it along.” And with that Magnus Bane left the meeting room heels clicking loudly as he went.

After portaling back to New York Magnus flopped onto his bed still in his shoes. He managed to banish his High Warlock robes to the closet before Chairman Meow hopped up after him and settled in the center of Magnus’ chest purring loudly. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as he reached to scratch between the little cat’s ears,

“You always know what to say Chairman.”

“Magnus?” The warlock sat up as a dark head of hair poked into the room.

“Alexander” Magnus gave his boyfriend a dopey grin before sitting up, the Chairman moved and placed his front paws on the footboard stretching as far as he could for pets from Alec making sure to give a pitiful mew for extra incentive. 

The shadowhunter laughed and complied with the cat’s demands bending to press a kiss to his head.

“Meow” Magnus laughed reaching out for Alec.

“Do you want a kiss too?” The shadowhunter moved to the side of the bed and buried his fingers in the warlock’s hair pressing their lips together. Magnus sighed into the kiss finally beginning to relax. Alec made sure to scratch his nails across the warlock’s scalp which made him moan and pull Alec closer.

“One sec I can’t bend like that for so long.” Alec smiled pulling away, he took in Magnus’ outfit. “Was the meeting that rough you didn’t bother to take your shoes off?” The older man shrugged,

“I just got in myself, I didn’t expect you here.”

“I was honestly napping on the couch, spent all day training Clary, she’s getting good.”

“That’s my biscuit.” Magnus tiredly cheered. Alec smiled and knelt on the floor pulling Magnus’ legs off the bed. The boots laced all the way up to Magnus’ thighs and were paired with a knee length destroyed punk rock tunic and shorts he’d probably bought in the 90’s. The warlock robes he wore to the meeting had covered most of his skin and outfit, but now...

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, Alec just gave him a lopsided grin and moved down to mouth over Magnus’ neck sucking marks all the way down to his exposed collar bones. The warlock clung to his shoulders, fistfulls of Alec’s tee in his hands. The shadowhunter’s nimble fingers unbuttoned his shorts quickly and managed to yank them off over the boots with only a little difficulty around the heels which Magnus fixed with a snap of his fingers. Alec snapped the waistband of Magnus’ underwear teasingly until Magnus magicked those away as well. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation Magnus ended up choking on his next breath as Alec swallowed more than half his length in one go. Alec wasn’t able to get past his gag reflex but he could do a lot more than when he’d started, clearly he’d been practicing. 

“Ah ahh, yes! Oh God Alec just like -that!” The shadowhunter sucked perfectly using his tongue to circle the head of magnus’ dick when he bobbed his head. Archery calloused fingers jerked the rest of him and Alec pulled back to lap at the precum leaking down his length, he pressed a soft kiss to the head before parting his lips for more. 

“Yes, yes don’t stop!” Magnus’ legs wrapped around his middle the leather of the boots caging him in as Alec’s other hand snuck lower to play with his balls. Alec went down until he felt it begin to get uncomfortable and pulled back some using his hand to cover what his mouth could not. Honestly he loved the taste of Magnus, loved to hear the little cries that left his lover’s lips when he pressed his tongue against the right spot. He may never be able to deepthroat like the warlock could but he was still able to make Magnus fall apart with what he could do. 

“Fuck Alexander!” Magnus was shaking now so Alec moved faster making sure to flick over the head when he pulled back like Magnus liked. One finger brushed over Magnus’ hole causing him to buck his hips up almost accidentally choking his delightful boyfriend. 

The warlock had fallen back to his elbows so he could watch better but when those golden green eyes flicked up to his, he felt himself tipping over the edge into orgasm.

“Fuck, Alex-ah-nder! Shit shit.” The older man panted as Alec swallowed, licking up any that he had missed before pressing kisses to the crease of Magnus’ leg. And then he began to move those kisses father down.

Alec trailed his kisses to the line of the boots and tried to pick apart the double knot with one hand. Since the knot was giving him a little trouble he stopped to nibble a hickey on the inside of the shorter man’s thigh first, causing him to shiver.

Once the laces were free he pulled out the first of many crossed laces and placed another kiss just below the hickey. Another cross another kiss, and another, and another. When he reached Magnus’ knee he folded the edge of the shaft down and pulled the tongue down after it, giving him a lot more skin to work with. Magnus panted softly, whimpers of ‘Alexander’ falling from his lips as Alec played with the sensitive skin behind his knee before continuing down. 

After it was as unlaced as it could get Alec pulled the whole thing off and peeled off Magnus’ brightly patterned sock. The younger man gave his boyfriend a light massage, he knew sometimes the shoes hurt Magnus’ feet a lot, and he liked getting to pamper his boyfriend sometimes. Then Alec repeated his actions with the other shoe but this time would press his fingers against the bruises he left on the first leg which kept the warlock squirming with post-orgasmic pleasure. After the other shoe and sock came off Alec gave that foot a quick massage then pushed Magnus down to lay flat on the bed and kiss him deeply before yanking the rest off their clothes off. 

Alec pulled them under the covers and cuddled the older man to his chest.

“You know Alec,” Magnus began conversationally, trailing his fingers through the shadowhunter’s chest hair, “there’s a zipper on the back of the boots so you don’t have to unlace them all the way down.”

“I know, my way was still better.” Magnus chuckled,

“Can’t argue there my love.” And then couple snuggled down to catch a quick nap together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi or suggest new shoes for me to write about!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
